


Honey

by herbailiwick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby knows the way to a man's heart. One man's, anyway, the only one he cares to.</p><p>AU where Bobby doesn't know about hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepypercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypercy/gifts).



Bobby jumped up off the couch when he heard the oven buzz. He poked a toothpick into the top of the soft yellow cornbread.

Pretty damn near perfect.

***

Dean was a hard worker, and a damn talented mechanic, like his father before him, Bobby's garage co-worker once upon a time, had been.

Dean was funny, charming despite himself, and Bobby got annoyed but never bored when it came to him.

The tall, quiet man with a thousand secrets, though, Dean's brother, he was even less boring to Bobby. He stopped by all the time, and he didn't seem much like their father except for the secrets part. 

The man, Sam, he watched Dean sometimes, cause Bobby said he didn't mind. He was an ex-archivist, an ex-professor, a librarian of the small library. He'd seen loss. There was something empty about him, something still yearning, but not ready to fight for what it was owed.

Bobby'd invited the two for dinner often, and Dean took him up all the time. Bobby liked to cook, and when it came to simple things he really wasn't too bad, if he put in the time. 

Sam had only joined them once, breath drawing in sharply at the sight of all the books, a collection started by Karen and continued by Bobby after she'd been brutally killed.

Bobby relaxed when he realized Sam was jealous, not judgmental about the clutter.

Bobby periodically had folk come visit, even from other states, telling him his library was impressive, having known about it because Karen had been famous for it. Karen used to make coffee and chat with the people who stopped by to read some of the books, and if he'd been a jealous man, he may have lost his cool, but their relationship had been so honest and loving.

No matter how late it had been, she'd sit there with her coffee and talk to them. He listened in a few times, but it all seemed a little over his head, a little too fantastical, and they always talked about it like it was all real, kind of fanatic-like, which is okay, just not for Bobby.

Some of the people that visit him take notes and try to talk to him the same way. He just gets 'em a coffee and lets them read, though he keeps a careful eye on the books. No one will ever, ever take off with one of Karen's books. No one will ever hurt any part of her library, ever.

He'll shoot 'em if they try. 

Sam, though, he looks like he wouldn't hurt a fly. Actually, he _looks_ handsome. And his face when Bobby'd offered him a piece of cornbread, the way he closed his eyes when he tasted, made a small sound, it was precious. 

"He's usually a salad man," Dean had teased as Sam scraped butter and a little honey over the top and offered a shy almost-smile.

Sometimes when he's sitting answering a call about what one of the books says about something, also something Karen used to do, he sees Sam watch him, then pretend like he's not, from outside the window. 

So, when he decides enough's enough, he'd like to call the guy in and have him read up as much as his curious heart was longing to, he stacks some pieces of buttered cornbread on a plate, grabs the honey bear, and stands in the doorway at the back of the house. "Hey. Winchester."

Dean turns, raises a brow. "Bobby, I'm under the hood here. Can't that wait?"

"Not you, Einstein." Bobby shakes the honey bear. "Tall, dark, and nerdy."

Sam turns around quickly, also raising a brow. "Uh. Hi," he says uncertainly. 

Bobby sighs when Sam doesn't move. He holds out the plate until Sam glances at Dean before taking it in one of his large, page-turning hands, often covered in paper cuts Bobby finds kinda sweet. Sam frowns slightly when Bobby shoves the honey bear into his other hand. "Follow me. He's busy, you're curious, and I gotta whole lotta books. My late wife's, you know," he adds as they enter the shade of the house. "If you mess one up, you'll have a lot more than paper cuts to worry about."

And when Sam's fingers are sticky with crumbs and honey, Bobby holds the book, turns pages for him. They get closer on the couch without meaning to. Bobby starts to read to him, pausing when Sam's staring at him and not at the book.

"Wow," Sam says, like he's responding to what Bobby read. Or...no. Not like that.

"What?"

Sam looks caught, gets flustered. "Oh, uh." He doesn't seem to have an answer. 

Bobby gets a paper cut in a matter of moments, but it's so worth it to find out that Sam kisses like he watches, so careful, like he reads, and that he tastes, no surprises, just like honey.


End file.
